


jake & amy + hamilton? yes please.

by b99detectivealpaca



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV), Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, Hamilton Lyrics, Hamilton References, Mild Language, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25278283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b99detectivealpaca/pseuds/b99detectivealpaca
Summary: pretty self explanatory, but jake and amy watch the new hamilton movie on disney+
Relationships: Jake Peralta & Amy Santiago, Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago
Comments: 7
Kudos: 38





	jake & amy + hamilton? yes please.

**Author's Note:**

> ok, so i watched the new hamilton movie on disney+, and i LOVED IT. so i thought, why not combine hamilton with brooklyn nine-nine? so i mixed those two things together, and this is what came out. enjoy!

Jake was waiting for the popcorn to come out of the microwave while Amy grabbed some blankets out of a cabinet. Today was Movie Night for the Peralta-Santiago family, minus baby Mac, who was soundly asleep in his crib. Today’s movie: the new Hamilton film that came out on Disney+.

Jake huffed while staring at the timer on the microwave. “Hey, don’t complain,” Amy said. “I won the bet fair and square, and you’re watching this movie with me.”

“Yeah, I know,” Jake said. “I’m complaining because this popcorn is taking so long in the microwave. I know you won this bet, but I can’t promise I’ll stay awake throughout the movie.”

“If you fall asleep I’ll make you watch it again tomorrow.”

“Deal.”

**1 week earlier…**

_ “All right, what do you want to bet?” Jake had proposed a bet, and the winner would be the person who woke up most during the night to tend to a crying Mac. _

_ “If you win, I have to watch all 5 Die Hard movies with you, non stop.” _

_ “Ooh, this is getting interesting. Never can turn down a good chance to watch John McClane kick ass.” _

_ “If I win… you have to watch the new Hamilton film on Disney+ with me next Friday.” _

_ “Aw man, a history lesson? Could you ease up a little bit?” _

_ “It’s not a history lesson, Hamilton is actually a lot more inaccurate than you think. Second, Hamilton is only 2 and a half hours long. I wouldn’t enjoy watching 12 full hours of John McClane, so potato-potahto.” _

_ “Fine, deal. Bet ends on Thursday. And we’ll take turns every time Mac cries so that there’s no cheating.” _

_ “Deal.” Jake and Amy shook hands.  _

_ That night, Mac began wailing, needing his diaper changed. Jake and Amy did Rock Paper Scissors, and Amy won, meaning she would get to tend to Mac first. It really depended on how many times Mac cried; if it were an odd number, Amy won, and if it were an even number, Jake won. _

_ Eventually, Amy won the bet, and despite Jake’s objections, she was certain he’d fall in love with the musical. _

The popcorn was ready, the baby was sleeping, and the coziest blankets were laid out on the couch. It was movie time.

“I still don’t understand how you won this bet,” Jake said, munching on popcorn.

“Hey, don’t blame me, blame your son. If anything, maybe he also knew how good this movie was gonna be.”

“No offense, Amy, but our kid has the mentality of a carrot, and all he does is cry, poop, and drink from your boob.”

“Shush, Jacob, the movie’s starting.”

_ “Ladies and gentlemen, this is your king, George III. Welcome to Hamilton.” _

_ “I am not throwing away my shot. I am not throwing away my shot. Ay, yo, I’m just like my country, I’m young, scrappy, and hungry, and I’m not throwing away my shot.” _

“Is it just me,” Jake began, “or does Lin Manuel-Miranda look exactly like your brother David?”

“Really?” Amy said, “I don’t see it.”

“No, no, look. They have the exact same face, this is exactly like that time when we watched Star Wars and Leia’s adoptive father looked exactly like your dad.” Amy just shrugged in response.

_ “But when I fantasize at night, it's Alexander's eyes, as I romanticize what might have been if I hadn't sized him up so quickly… at least my dear Eliza's his wife. At least I keep his eyes in my life.” _

Jake questioned, “So, basically, Angelica fell in love with Hamilton first, but so did Eliza, and when Eliza and Alex got married, Angelica put her feelings aside to see her sister happy?”

“Hm, and you said you weren’t gonna like the movie.”

“What can I say? I didn’t expect this either.”

_ “Virginia, my home sweet home, I wanna give you a kiss, I've been in Paris meeting lots of different ladies. I guess I basic'lly missed the late eighties, I traveled the wide, wide world and came back to this!” _

“Hold on a minute,” Jake said, noting that Daveed Diggs didn't have his usual French accent. “Is he Lafayette or Thomas Jefferson?”

“Both,” Amy said. “You see, he’s playing a dual role, so he’s doing both Lafayette and Jefferson. Same with Peggy Schuyler and Maria Reynolds, John Laurens and Philip Hamilton, and then Hercules Mulligan and James Madison.”

“Huh, I didn’t know they could do that. Adds a little spice to the musical.”

_ “That's when I began to pray, Lord, show me how to say no to this, I don't know how to say no to this, but my God, she looks so helpless, and her body's saying, ‘Hell, yes’" _

“Oh damn, Hamilton’s having an affair. Interesting.” Jake grabbed the bowl of popcorn while Amy watched on and laughed.

“Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq, six, sept, huit, neuf (Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq, six, sept, huit, neuf) Good. Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq, six, sept, huit, neuf (Un, deux, trois...) Sept, huit, neuf… Sept, huit…”

“Oh god, this is hitting me right in the feels,” Amy said, hearing Eliza’s wailing scream after Philip had passed.

“It’s okay Ames.” Jake hugged his wife and patted her on the head.

_ “He aims his pistol at the sky--WAIT!” _

Jake and Amy were in shock when Aaron Burr fatally shot Hamilton. Amy looked at Jake and noticed tears welling down his face. “Are you crying?” She asked.

“No,” he said, his voice cracking. “You are.”

“Jake.”

“Okay, fine. I’m crying, I just didn’t expect it. I think it was Burr yelling ‘wait’ that got me.”

Amy chuckled. “Sometimes I will never understand you.”

_ “Who lives, who dies, who tells your story?” _

And with that, Hamilton had ended and the credits were playing. “Whew, that movie was a lot better than I expected,” Jake said, wiping tears from his eyes. 

“Ah-ha, I knew it. I knew you were gonna like it,” Amy said.

“Hey, leave me alone. I was never good at history, so I didn’t think I was gonna like it.”

“I’m just saying, you should be lucky I won the bet.”

“Hey,” Jake said. The two kept playfully bickering until they heard their baby crying. He just woke up.

“I’ll get him,” Jake said, as he got up from the couch. He went into the Mac’s room with Amy following suit. 

As Amy leaned on the door, she noticed that as Jake picked Mac up from his crib and rocked him, he was humming along to the song “My Shot” from the musical.

_ Aw,  _ she thought.  _ Mac’s gonna grow up to be a Broadway star.  _ But it didn’t matter. Like she and Jake said when Mac was first born, they would support him no matter what.

**Author's Note:**

> i hoped you liked this one-shot! just a cute lil fluffy story between, as charles boyle claims, "america's dream couple."


End file.
